Inseguridades de una noche
by Sao015
Summary: Todos tenemos inseguridades en nuestra vida y a Bokuto lo asaltan en el peor momento posible: en plena madrugada y con un pijama de búhos puesto.


**_Inseguridades de una noche_**

* * *

El manto oscuro de la noche caía pesado sobre quienes se hallaban descansando tras una ardua jornada de estudio, dándose el regocijo de sentir la comodidad de las sábanas envolverse a su alrededor y la placentera sensación que les entregaba el solo escuchar la respiración de la otra persona a su lado.

Claro...de no ser por el molesto timbre.

–Tetsuro, ve tú a abrir– Pidió el de puntas rubias con raíces negras sin abrir completamente los ojos y acurrucándose, aún más, entre las mantas de la cama que compartía con su pareja.

–¿Ah? ¿Qué hora es?– Preguntó el azabache desorientado y apartando las almohadas que tenía a ambos lados de la cabeza.

La pantalla del celular que resplandecía entre la oscuridad de la habitación respondió a su pregunta mientras el ruido del timbre se reiteraba, ahora incluso, con ritmo de villancico navideño.

3:40 de la madrugada, 24 llamadas perdidas de "Brokuto" junto a 125 mensajes del mismo contacto le hicieron hacerse una leve idea de quién podría ser la persona al otro lado de la puerta con la manía de tocar el timbre de casas ajenas con ritmos musicales.

–¡Hola, bro! ¡Buenas noches-días!– Fue lo que le pareció escuchar a Kuroo de la boca de un energético bicolor que le sonreía con un pijama de búhos que estaba seguro que tenía desde la preparatoria junto a una almohada sujeta en su brazo. Aunque ciertamente no pudo escuchar nada más antes de cerrar la puerta de nuevo y volver bostezando hasta su cama.

–¿Quién era?– Preguntó Kenma con un evidente tono adormilado sin moverse de su lugar entre las mantas.

–Un búho vagabundo, nada de lo que preocuparse– Le respondió el pelinegro entre bostezos y rodeándolo con sus brazos para volver a dormir.

Tras unos breves segundos de silencio, el timbre volvió a sonar en conjugación con la vibración del celular que retumbaba en la mesita de noche.

–Tetsuro...– Susurró el de ojos ámbar con evidente aire de cansancio.

–Lo sé, lo sé– Repitió Kuroo antes de hacerse la idea de tener que levantarse de nuevo.

Fue arrastrando los pies hasta la entrada de su casa, enjuagando sus ojos cada tanto para tratar de quitarse aunque sea un poco la soñolencia.

–Bien ¿qué pasó?– Preguntó el azabache una vez en el umbral de la puerta siendo recibido por las manos del ex capitán de Fukurodani empezar a sacudir sus hombros.

–¡Bro! ¡Es terrible! ¡Akaashi...Akaashi...!– Intentó decir Bokuto entre pequeñas lágrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos.

–No te entiendo nada– Suspiró Kuroo–. Ven, entra.

Una vez los tres dentro de la casa (con la mano de Kenma levantándose de la cama a modo de saludo) los otros dos se sentaron en los sillones de la sala y con una humeante taza de café frente al pelinegro, éste le hizo una señal para que comenzara a hablar.

–¡Akaashi me está engañando!

Y ahí se fue lo poco de café que había podido ingerir, directo al rostro de quien acababa de hablar.

–¿Que Akaashi qué?– Preguntó el ex de Nekoma confundido ante el testimonio del otro.

–¡Ya te lo dije!– Recriminó el de ojos ámbar restregándose los cabellos con lagrimitas en los ojos y negándose a repetir la oración que acababa de decir.

–Si te escuché, fuerte y claro por lo demás, estoy seguro que hasta los vecinos escucharon, pero a lo que me refería era a cómo llegaste a esa idea– Le aclaró Kuroo.

–¡Akaatardiamiratelsonrisofeno-!– Empezó a decir rápidamente Bokuto siendo atropellado por sus propias palabras.

–De una forma que pueda entender, muchas gracias.

El de hebras bicolor respiró profundamente tratando de calmarse y después lo intentó de nuevo.

–Pues verás, Akaashi últimamente...

–Espera ¿lo sigues llamando por el apellido? Bro, que llevan más de 5 años saliendo ¿sabes?– Le dijo el azabache volviendo a beber de su café.

–¡No puedo evitarlo! "Akaashi" sale automáticamente de mis labios...y Ke-Ke-Keij-¡Ah! ¡Es demasiado para mí!– Gritó completamente sonrojado y revolviéndose los cabellos con desesperación.

–Bien, bien, continúa con tus teorías– Dijo Kuroo restándole importancia.

–Como te decía, Akaashi últimamente llega tarde a casa todos los días y, cuando está en ella, se dedica a observar su celular continuamente y ¡hasta lo he visto sonreír cuando lee los mensajes! ¡Sonreír, bro! ¡Akaashi ni siquiera sonríe cuando vemos La casa de Mickey Mouse los viernes por la noche! ¡La casa de Mickey Mouse!

–No comentaré sobre sus pasatiempos de viernes por la noche, pero debo admitir que si es algo extraño que sonría al ver la pantalla de su celular– Dijo el ex capitán de Nekoma analizando sus palabras.

–¡¿Verdad?!– Lo apoyó Bokuto con energía– Y no solo eso, tanto ayer como hoy ha estado de muy mal humor, ¡incluso hizo que anoche tuviera que dormir en el sofá!– Añadió con dramatismo.

–¿Eso no fue porque te comiste el postre que tenía guardado?– Dijo Kuroo señalándole las imágenes y mensajes que le había enviado con anterioridad donde se veía a Bokuto, en la primera imagen, comiendo con alegría un postre con el texto de "¡mira lo que encontré en la nevera!", luego la segunda con el envase vacío y un "¡estaba delicioso!" con el aura negra de cierto azabache que acababa de llegar detrás de él y, por último, una donde Bokuto estaba en el sofá de la sala de estar con rostro triste y un mensaje de "Akaashi está de mal humor :(".

–Debió esconderlo mejor si no quería que me lo comiera– Replicó el de ojos ámbar con un puchero en los labios–. ¡Y no es del postre de lo que quería hablar! Bro ¿qué haré si de verdad me está engañando? Yo no puedo vivir sin él, le compraré un tonelada de postres si es necesario pero, si se aleja de mi lado, yo...yo...– Trató de decir con la amenaza de las lágrimas escapar de sus ojos.

Kuroo suspiró con tristeza al ver a su amigo tan desesperado y fue a la cocina para acercarle un vaso de jugo para que se calmara (el café definitivamente estaba fuera de réplica).

–Oh vamos– Dijo el pelinegro dándole ánimos– ¿con quién podría llegar a engañarte?

–Pues...hay 5 personas en su carrera que ya se le han declarado, está el tipo de la farmacia que siempre le guiña el ojo cuando va, también está el niño que de vez en cuando cuida y que siempre le dice que se casará con él cuando crezca, está el cartero que siempre le entrega flores junto a las cartas e incluso está el que me fue a amenazar para que termine con él si no quería morir a manos de su sierra– Enumeró con una tranquilidad no propia de él.

–¿U-una sierra...?– Preguntó el ex de Nekoma con incredulidad.

–¿Ah? Si, pero al final fue todo un malentendido, ahora incluso de vez en cuando lo ayudo en la construcción de su casa nueva, es buen tipo– Le respondió con una sonrisa.

–Tienes una vida complicada ¿eh?– Dijo Kuroo dándole otro sorbo a su café.

–No es así– Dijo Bokuto sorprendiendo a su amigo– Akaashi es hermoso y muy amable así que no me sorprende que pueda llamar la atención de tantas personas...el problema es que, tal vez, yo sea el que no es suficiente para él...

El azabache lo quedó mirando unos segundos sorprendiéndose, una vez más, al ver al que constantemente presume ante todos de sus talentos pero que, siempre al tratarse de su pareja, se torna inseguro y dudoso de sus acciones.

–Creo que lo estás pensando mal– Terminó por decir el ex de Nekoma–, tienes que pensarlo del punto en que, aún con todas esas personas tratando de conquistarlo, él te eligió a ti porque se enamoró de algo que tal vez tú todavía no ves.

Bokuto lo quedó viendo pasmado por unos segundos y después se largó a llorar agradeciendo tener un amigo tan bueno como él. Kuroo solo sonrió percatándose de la pequeña sonrisa que también tenía cierta persona de ojos gatunos que había estado escuchando todo desde el umbral de la habitación.

–Además, si lo piensas, Akaashi es una persona muy inteligente que si te hubiera estado siendo infiel ni siquiera hubieras empezado a sospechar debido a que no dejaría ninguna pista– Agregó Kuroo levantando los hombros.

–¡Se supone que tienes que animarme, no asustarme más!– Le recriminó el de cabello bicolor con un mohín enfurruñado.

–Por cierto, se me había olvidado mencionarlo antes, pero ¿por qué llevas pijama?– Preguntó el pelinegro apuntando hacía la vestimenta del otro.

–Pues no podía dormir por las dudas así que, como no contestabas tu celular, decidí venir lo más rápido que pude hasta su casa– Respondió dirigiéndose a los dos que fueron de Nekoma.

–Almohada incluida, supongo– Dijo Kuroo sin poder controlar la risa que se había formado en su garganta.

–¡No tuve opción! ¡Estaba desesperado!– Se excusó el invitado.

El ruido del celular llamó la atención de los tres, siendo Kuroo el encargado de revisarlo y, tras una sonrisa gatuna, se lo aventó a Bokuto para que contestara.

–¿Qué? ¿Yo? ¿Hola?– Dijo el ex de Fukurodani confundido por la reciente acción y poniendo el teléfono en su oreja.

–[¿Qué? ¿Bokuto-san?]

Esa melodiosa voz era realmente inconfundible para él porque, no importaba cuántos años hayan pasado desde que lo conoció, seguía produciendo esa descarga de electricidad en todo su cuerpo como la primera vez. Sus mejillas se tornaron de carmín mientras hacía gestos de nerviosismo tal chico de secundaria que habla con la persona que le gusta por teléfono y no sabe qué decirle.

–Akaashi...– Terminó por pronunciar con timidez.

–[Gracias a dios]– Dijo de repente el azabache al otro lado de la línea con un suspiro de alivio– [Realmente me preocupé cuando me desperté y no te encontré por ningún lugar de la casa...p-pensé que podría haberte ocurrido algo o...que te habías enfadado conmigo...]

–¡Yo debería ser quien diga eso, Akaashi!– Prácticamente gritó Bokuto en un intento de apaciguar el tono de preocupación de su pareja–. No hago más que hacerte enojar, me como los postres que tanto te gustan sin darme cuenta, hago que veas programas infantiles los viernes por la noche y ni siquiera soy capaz de esperarte con deliciosos platos de comida cuando llegas tarde de la universidad...yo...

–[Bokuto-san]– Lo interrumpió el ex setter.

–¿Hum?– Preguntó el de orbes ámbar secándose las pequeñas lágrimas que se habían escapado de sus ojos.

–[Cásate conmigo]

El de hebras bicolor se quedó congelado tanto tiempo que Kuroo le empezó a tocar la mejilla con su dedo índice mientras Kenma movía la mano frente a su rostro tratando de encontrar alguna reacción.

–¡¿QUÉ?!– Gritó tras casi 5 minutos en estado de shock haciendo sobresaltar a la pareja de Nekoma que ya estaban instalándose para volverse a acostar.

–[Bok-]

–¿Akaashi, dónde estás?– Se precipitó a preguntar el rematador.

–[En la casa...]– Respondió Akaashi sin entender muy bien el sentido de la pregunta–. [¿Bokuto-san?]

La llamada quedó abierta mientras el energético búho tomaba su almohada de vuelta y se dirigía a la entrada.

–¡Muchas gracias, bro, Kenma!– Se despidió rápidamente desde el umbral de la puerta.

–¡Ah, espera, Bokuto!– Lo llamó Kuroo, con Kenma bostezando de fondo, haciendo que el repentino invitado se detuviera en el jardín de la entrada–. Supongo que tendré que alistar mi traje para la boda– Agregó con su característica sonrisa gatuna dando a entender que algo de información respecto a la propuesta tenía.

Bokuto los quedó mirando unos segundos y después les mostró una radiante sonrisa.

–¡Cuenten con ello!

Mientras en otra casa, un joven de cabello azabache y ojos almendrados miraba el teléfono confundido aún tratando de comunicarse con su novio tras el repentino silencio. Pasaron los segundos y se empezó a carcomer la consciencia por no haber resistido la espera y terminar por revelar la propuesta que tanto tiempo y dedicación le había tomado planificar. Tal vez, después de tanto tiempo juntos, se le había terminado por pegar la impulsividad de Bokuto, y es que la verdad era que no podía soportar escuchar su voz tan triste en el teléfono y las palabras simplemente terminaron por salir de sus labios.

Unos fuertes ruidos de pasos y luego del timbre sonar con ritmo navideño le dieron una idea de quien estaba al otro lado de la puerta.

Abrió la puerta y, antes siquiera de alcanzar a pronunciar su nombre, unos fuertes brazos terminaron por estrecharlo en un efusivo abrazo.

–¡Si quiero!– Gritó a todo pulmón el de cabello bicolor dejando sin aliento, tanto por el abrazo como por la repentina respuesta, al de orbes grisáceas.

De repente, el que acababa de llegar, hizo una exclamación ahogada como si se acabara de dar cuenta de algo horripilante. Se separó del menor y se dispuso a ir hacia el exterior de nuevo.

–¡Akaashi, no te muevas de aquí, vuelvo enseguida!– Y cerró la puerta dejando al azabache solo de nuevo con sus conjeturas mentales.

Tras una hora que se le hizo eterna al armador, el timbre volvió a sonar y cuando abrió la puerta, esta vez, se encontró con un pequeño ramo de flores de colores pegado a su rostro.

–Bokuto-san, esto...

–N-no pude encontrar un mejor regalo...– Tartamudeó el rematador con las mejillas sonrojadas.

–Son más de las 5 de la madrugada después de todo– Dijo Akaashi tomando las flores con delicadeza–, pero ¿por qué?

–Siempre me dije que el día en que te pidiera matrimonio sería en el piso más alto de un lujoso edificio con el amanecer de fondo mientras te entregaba un gran ramo de flores del color de tus ojos...aunque supongo que al final tú me ganaste la propuesta– Dijo haciendo resplandecer sus ojos ámbar con una sonrisa que, más que supuesta derrota, irradiaba felicidad.

Akaashi se sonrojó levemente con sus palabras ocultando parte de su rostro y una tierna sonrisa detrás de las flores.

De repente Bokuto puso una rodilla en el suelo, sin dejar de verlo a los ojos en ningún momento, y sujetó una de sus manos con una delicadeza impropia de él.

–Tú ya me lo dijiste, pero dame el privilegio de decirlo yo también– Dijo con una sonrisa tímida y poniéndose serio repentinamente haciendo que el corazón del ex armador se sintiera sin aire por unos segundos–. Akaashi Keiji, puedo decir que desde el primer momento en que te vi cruzar por el umbral del gimnasio me enamoré perdidamente de ti, de tu magnífica forma de manejar el balón de volleyball, del tono en que tus ojos brillan cuando te pierdes en tus pensamientos, del ligero ceño fruncido que pones cuando algo no sale cómo esperabas, de la pequeña sonrisa que forman tus labios cuando algo cautiva tu interés, me enamoré de absolutamente todo de ti. No puedo ofrecerte mucho, no destaco por mis capacidades académicas ni por poseer mucho dinero pero si puedo jurarte de todo corazón que te amaré por toda la eternidad, en las buenas y en las malas, en la salud y en la enfermedad hasta el final de mis días e incluso más allá...así que ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Akaashi abrió ligeramente los labios en un deje de sorpresa antes de que discretas lágrimas se empezaran a formar en sus ojos tratando de ocultarlas en vano con el sencillo, pero hermoso, ramo de flores.

–No es justo– Casi susurró del otro lado de las flores–. Lo tuyo sonó mucho más elaborado que lo mío.

Bokuto sonrió y se levantó para quedar justo enfrente de él. Apartó con suavidad las flores dejando ver el rostro sonrojado y empapado por las lágrimas de su novio.

–¿Eso es un si?– Preguntó con timidez tratando de contener la alegría que ya llevaba un buen tiempo aguantándose en su interior.

Akaashi rió ante su pregunta y, sujetándolo con suavidad de las mejillas, depositó un casto beso sobre sus labios.

–¡Si!– Le respondió con una sonrisa y un brillo de felicidad en sus ojos grisáceos.

Bokuto pensó que ese día no podría ser más perfecto mientras acercaba a su futuro esposo hasta sus labios y empezaba a saborear cada día que podría tener a su lado para siempre.

–Entonces no me engañabas– Dijo el rematador con una sonrisa infantil olvidando todos sus malas conjeturas de antes.

El azabache lo observó con el ceño levemente fruncido y un aire de confusión al preguntarse cómo había llegado a esa idea.

–¿Engañarte? Para nada, simplemente me tomó más tiempo del que pensé encontrar unos anillos apropiados o un lugar para la propuesta, ni hablar del dinero– Dijo Keiji volviendo su rostro a su característica impasibilidad recordando los problemas técnicos que había tenido al buscar anillos con grabados de búho y un edificio con una gran vista en su piso más alto.

–Es un alivio– Dijo Bokuto–, así no tendré que volver a usar mis técnicas de conquista para que te enamores de mí de nuevo.

–¿Llamas técnicas de conquista a formar mi nombre con los integrantes del equipo en el gimnasio y a intentar imitar la danza de los búhos para aparearse?– Preguntó Akaashi disimulando una sonrisa divertida.

–Pues funcionaron, te enamoraste de mí después de todo– Le dijo el de hebras bicolor con una sonrisa y una pose de victoria con los dedos.

Eso tomó desprevenido al pelinegro que no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tornaran de carmín.

–Pijama de búhos incluido– Le devolvió el armador con una sonrisa burlona mientras el otro daba una exclamación ahogada al darse cuenta que seguía con la misma vestimenta para dormir.

Acto seguido, se avergonzó de sí mismo, abrazando sus rodillas y dirigiendo una triste mirada a las hormigas del suelo.

–Bokuto-san– Lo llamó el azabache haciendo que volteara la mirada levemente hacía él–. Una de las ideas de su propuesta si se podrá cumplir– Añadió señalando hacía el cielo que se había comenzado a iluminar de tonos anaranjados por el sol que dejaba asomar sus primeros rayos.

Bokuto dejó atrás la vergüenza y se dedicó a ver con gran entusiasmo el amanecer. Sin embargo, eso fue solo unos segundos antes de percatarse que éste lucía mucho más hermoso en los iris de quien estaba a su lado y que observaba el amanecer con una emoción disimulada en forma de un leve levantamiento de la comisura de sus labios.

Tomó su mano entre la transición de noche y día que había en el cielo dejándose contagiar por su calma y ganas de apreciar el momento.

–Akaashi ¿te gustaría que empezáramos a llamarnos por nuestro nombre?– Se atrevió a proponer con cierta timidez.

–S-supongo que no estaría mal– Respondió el azabache tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo pero siendo delatado por un leve tartamudeo.

–B-bien, entonces...hum...Ke-Ke-Keiji– Pronunció Bokuto con la sensación del corazón en la garganta.

–Si...Ko...Kotarou– Dijo el azabache con las mejillas rojas de repente.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos momentos y luego comenzaron a reír.

–Supongo que necesitaremos más práctica– Le dijo Bokuto con una sonrisa divertida y un leve rubor en las mejillas.

–Si, pero está bien– Dijo Akaashi ganándose la mirada confundida de la persona a su lado–. Tenemos toda la vida para intentarlo.

Bokuto se quedó sorprendido por sus palabras unos segundos y después lo estrechó entre sus brazos con alegría.

–Tienes razón– Le dijo depositando un cariñoso beso en sus labios.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Siento que he dejado muy abandonado xD así intentaré ponerme al día con algunas historias que tenía en mi cuenta de Wattpad y no las había subido aquí.**

 **Espero les haya gustado la historia y ¡muchas gracias por leer!**


End file.
